


Admitting feelings

by patriasmarblelover



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pininguilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriasmarblelover/pseuds/patriasmarblelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly was curled up in his bed as he stared straight at the wall in front of him, eyebrows furrowed on his serious looking face.  He had been laying this way for about half an hour, stuck on a topic that had been bothering him for a long time, and since the main subject of the topic is currently sleeping on his couch with a bag of frozen peas on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I happen to ship Bahorel/Feuilly so hard it hurts.   
> Also I love pining characters.  
> And I'm still shit at titles.   
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy~

Feuilly was curled up in his bed as he stared straight at the wall in front of him, eyebrows furrowed on his serious looking face. He had been laying this way for about half an hour, stuck on a topic that had been bothering him for a long time, and since the main subject of the topic is currently sleeping on his couch with a bag of frozen peas on his face.   
Bahorel was Feuilly’s closest friend, and for a long while, was his only friend, and while Feuilly had always known there was something special about their friendship, the past few months he had developed certain feelings for the younger man that seemed to only be growing. The odd feeling in his stomach just got worse every time he saw his friend, and the pain of his heart dropping whenever Rel came knocking on his door bruised and bleeding was more harsh than ever before. By now his feelings were completely obvious and starting to take over, but he managed to keep them hidden from Bahorel, not wanting to risk messing up their friendship with his pesky feelings. He knew that Bahorel simply being his friend was more good in his life than he deserved so he knew that his friend would not like Feuilly in the way he liked him.   
The fan maker let out a heavy sigh as he rolled onto his back so his gaze was now focused on the ceiling, his mind focused on the nineteen year old fighter passed out in the room right outside of his door. He pulled his blanked up over his head and curled up into his pillow, closing his eyes and willing sleep to come so he could avoid over thinking things like he did every other day. Soon enough he fell asleep, mind still racing about Bahorel as he drifted off. 

Feuilly woke up to what sounded like the front door closing, he looked to the window to see that it had gotten dark out since he went down for his nap and frowned as he assumed that had been Bahorel and wondered why he was leaving so late and didn’t just spend the night like usual. He got out of bed and stretched slightly, feet dragging slightly as he walked over to the door, though it opened before he could get his hand on the knob. He jumped slightly not expecting it, causing the boy on the other side of the doorframe to laugh.   
“Didn’t mean to scare you, Feuilly.” Bahorel said still laughing.   
“Not funny, I thought you just left.” He said trying not to sound grumpy as he ran a hand through his curls.   
“Why would I leave? I always stay the night.” He said in a slightly confused tone that he shrugged off quickly, “I had Taire bring me over a bottle of whiskey, thought I could thank you for patching me up again with a night of getting drunk.” He said as he lifted up a bottle and a grin spread across his face.   
“Sounds nice, as long as we’re staying in and not going out into public where you’d just get in another fight.” Feuilly said with a small smile, chuckling softly as Bahorel grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the living room and onto the beat up couch.   
Feuilly bit his lip as Rel wandered into the kitchen to get cups, beginning to wonder if he should just tell him, to just get it out since it’s eating him up inside not talking about it, not knowing if there is even the slightest chance that there could be something between them, but he wasn’t sure if that small chance that there was , was a good enough reason to risk their friendship. He looked up as the younger man waltzed back in, his right eye slightly swollen from one of the punches he had received in his fight against god knows who earlier. Bahorel plopped down right next to him on the couch and quickly poured them each a glass, smiling wide as he handed one to Feuilly. 

“We’re being classy tonight.” Feuilly observed as he took the glass from his friend, normally the two simply handed the bottle back and forth, not bothering to dirty dishes since Feuilly always did whatever he could to avoid washing dishes.   
“Yea, thought it was a special day, so why not.” Bahorel said with a small shrug as he took a sip from his glass.   
“What’s so special about today?”  
“It’s Tuesday.” Bahorel replied simply. 

About two glasses later neither of the friends were drunk but still slightly buzzed, though Feuilly had yet to fully relax, still having an internal debate about whether or not he should tell Bahorel about his feelings, he looked at the other man as she spoke animatedly, hands all over the place and making sound affects as he recounted the tale of his most recent fight that resulted in him being at Feuilly’s apartment tonight. Feuilly couldn’t help but smile fondly as he half listened, his mind far too busy to pay full attention to the story, his eyes began to wander to his lips, wondering if he could kiss him and blame the action on the alcohol if Bahorel reacted negatively.   
“Okay, what’s up?” Bahorel sighed.  
“W-what do you mean? I’m fine.” Feuilly stuttered out.   
“You’re acting all nervous and you keep spacing out like you aren’t even paying attention, and I always thought you loved my stories.” He mock pouted although he was mainly being serious. “We’re best friends, just tell me.” He finished, seeming more serious than Feuilly had ever seen him before while having a casual conversation.   
Feuilly bit his lip and sighed, looking down at the drink he held in his lap. He remained quiet for a few seconds before thinking that he might as well go for it, and if he fucks up their friendship then he might as well get to do this before Rel stops talking to him. He set his glass on the table, took a deep breath and then finally looked up at his friend across from him, staring straight into his eyes before carefully sliding his hand onto the back of Bahorel’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. He was surprised when Bahorel kissed him back and didn’t push him away, but he smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger man anyway.   
When the two finally pulled apart they kept their faces close and their arms wrapped around each other, smiling as they simply looked at one another.   
“So, that’s what was bothering you?” Rel asked with a small smirk.  
“Yea..” Feuilly replied quietly with a small nod.   
“How long?”  
“A long time.”   
“Why’d you wait so long?” he asked confused, tilting his head to the side.  
“I never thought you would like me..” Feuilly said looking down.   
Bahorel stuck a finger under Feuilly’s chin and lifted it so that they were looking at each other once more, “Feuilly, how couldn’t I like you?” he chuckled before pulling the smaller man into another kiss.


End file.
